deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Lurtz (Lord of the Rings) vs Anies Chevalier de Milan (Zero No Tsukaima)
Lurtz, leader of the Saruman's elite Uruk-Hai, who struck down Boromir with his expert archery VS Anies Chevalier de Milan, the flintlock-wielding musketeer who hunted down the fire mages who burned down her village. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Lurtz Lurtz was the first of Saruman's Uruks to be bred, choking the first orc he sees to death within seconds of his birth. Attempting to intervene, other orcs move towards the newly born Uruk-Hai warrior, but Saruman halts their advance, intrigued by the malice and violence present in the Uruk's blood, leaving the unfortunate orc to its fate. He became Saruman's second-in-command, and led them into battle against the Fellowship of the Ring at Amon Hen. Lurtz was born from the first batch of Uruk-hai in Isengard's pits, and so was much smarter and stronger than the later breeds which were bred more quickly, presumably so Saruman could amass an army more quickly; they likely developed to their fullest potential. Given that he gave orders to the other Uruks at the Amon Hen and given that he was given private audience with Saruman, he could presumably be called the strongest, smartest and most loyal of all of Saruman's Uruk-hai warriors. In the original books, Boromir is slain by orc archers, described as having been "pierced by many arrows". In the movie he is killed by Lurtz, who shoots him three times in the chest. Aragorn intervenes, tackling Lurtz to the ground before he could fire the finishing shot at the Gondorian captain, and after a brief but intense fight, cuts off Lurtz's right arm, stabs him in the stomach, and finally decapitates the Uruk leader. Anies Chevalier de Milan Anies (or Agnes in some translations) Chevalier de Milan is a character that first appears in the second season of the fantasy anime Zero No Tsukaima. She is an inhabitant of the country of Tristain, on the continent of Halkegnia, part of a fantasy world at a roughly 17th century technology level, the world into which Saito Hiraga was summoned into in the previous season. Anies was born a non-magical "commoner", however, she has, unlike most of her class, gained noble status in spite of her lack of magical powers, due to her military prowess, with both melee weapons and the relatively new techology in Halkegnia of firearms. Anies was born in the small village of Danguteal, until while she was still a child, the village was designated by a noble named Lishimon as being wiped out by a plague, and a group of fire mages were sent to burn it down. Anies was the only survivor, being rescued from the flames by an unknown rescuer. Anies later discovered the destruction of Danguteal was no accident- Lishimon intended to wipe out the village- a center of dissent. This incident instilled a lifelong hatred of mages in Anies. The one exception was Henrietta, the princess and later queen of Tristain, who Anies is deeply loyal to, as she is the only noble who trusted her and valued her talent, in spite of her being a commoner. It was Henrietta that promoted Anies to commander of the musketeer unit and the royal guard. Anies first encounters Saito when she arrived at the Tristain Academy of Magic to recruit students into the military for a war against the country of Albion. Anies was sent to train the recruits in unarmed and melee combat, a method of fighting most of the young mages found pointless because of their powers. During this time, she also showed Saito a weakness in his own powers- his powers only enhance his skill with a purpose-built weapon, not an improvised weapon. Later, Anies investigates Lord Lishimon for Henrietta under suspicion of treason, discovering the he burned down her village. Anies corners Lishimon and tries to shoot him with her pistol, but misses. Lishimon fires a jet of fire magic at Anies, but Anies manages to survive the impact and kill Lishimon by impaling him on her sword. Later, Anies, Saito, and one of the teachers at the magic academy, Colbert, a skilled fire mage, attempt to rescue the rest of the students, who are held hostage in the great hall of the academy by a group of mercenaries. Anies and Colbert use black powder in a paper casing as improvised flashbang grenades, stunning the mercenaries, before entering through the windows. Anies, Saito, and Colbert then fight the mercenaries, most notably the leader, a powerful fire mage with a mace-like staff. Anies fights the fire mage, who states that he was involved in the destruction of Danguteal. However, he later states that the leader of the task force was none other than Colbert. Colbert and the mercenary leader fight each other, as Anies tried to attack both of them. Colbert is hit by powerful fire blast, and part of his clothing is burned away. Anies discovers a scar on the back of his neck, the same one as the man who rescuer. It turns out when discovered Colbert he had been tricked into destroying an inhabited village, he deeply regretted it, and tried to atone for his sins by rescuing the one living person he could find, the child Anies. The mercenary leader then tries to finish off Colbert, but is killed by Anies, who stabs his while he is distracted. Anies that walks over to the wounded Colbert, intent on killing him. Anies prepared to kill him, which Colbert said she had every right to do, and did not resist, when Colbert "died" of his wounds. In fact, Colbert had actually had one of his particularly skilled students put a sleeping spell on him, knocking him out and giving the appearance of death. Anies left the scene, believing her foe was dead, however, both Anies and Colbert reappear in the third and fourth seasons. Anies is initially mortified that Colbert is alive, but decides not to kill him stating that doing so would make an enemy of his students, and the chain of hatred and revenge would continue. Anies later becomes close friends with Saito, and aids him in training when he temporarily loses his powers. =Weapons= Swords Uruk-Hai Scimitar (Lurtz) The primary weapon of the Uruk-Hai is a rectangular-tipped sword often referred to as a scimitar, though it looks more like a broad, single edged straight sword with a rectangular tip that turns 90 degrees into a point. The weapon is about a meter in length. The weapon appears more crudely made than other swords, but nonetheless, can be lethal in the right hands. The weapon appears to be designed with slashing attacks in mind, as it lacks a real point for thrusting. Longsword (Anies) Anies use a sword similar to a European Longsword. The European longsword was a simple straight sword about 1.2 meters in length. The weapon had a cruciform hilt, and could be used with one or two hands, sometimes being known as a "hand and a half". 119's Edge Anies' longsword, for its greater versatility. Mid-Range Weapons Pike (Lurtz) A pike is simply a long spear, up to twenty feet long. The weapon is useful for warding off cavalry when used in formation. Flintlock Pistol (Anies) A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. 119's Edge Anies' Flintlock Pistol, as its range is not likely to be much greater than the pike's length, but a long pike is not particularly handy in close combat in small squads, like what this battle will entail. Long-Range Weapons Composite Bow (Lurtz) A composite bow is a bow made from a composite of different materials, typically wood, horn, and resin. The composite of materials give the bow greater flexibility, allowing it to store more energy on the draw. This allows the bow to release the arrow with greater force, allowing for greater distance and armor penetrating power. A skilled archer could hit targets at ranges of up to about 150 meters. Flintlock Musket (Anies) The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. The flintlock musket had a maximum range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge The Composite bow has a slightly longer range and a higher rate of fire, however, the flintlock musket is easier to aim and has higher stopping power. Even. =X-Factors= Explanations Even though Lurtz has probably engaged in more actual combat, Anies has fought and killed far more dangerous opponents, including two powerful fire mages. As for weapons, Anies has the technological advantage of gunpowder weapons, namely her pistol and musket. She also takes agility, being shown in the anime to be capable of making lunging sword attacks with peak human agility. However, I must give Lurtz the edge strength for the inhuman strength of the Uruk-Hai. Armor was a somewhat difficult one. Lurtz and the other Uruk-Hai wear plate armor, however Anies' uniform appears to have some sort of protective magical property- it allowed her to survive a direct hit from a magic fireball with apparently no injury. Finally, In terms of calm under fire, Lurtz and other Uruk-Hai are incapable of feeling fear, however Anies is not likely to be far behind in this count- she has defeated two fire mages, and is not likely to be intimidated by Lurtz. =Notes= The battle will be between Lurtz and five Uruk-Hai and Anies and five Tristainian Musketeers. The battle will take place in a densely wooded ravine with steep sides, somewhat similar to Amon Hen in the LOTR movie, but it will not be the same ravine. Neither side will have prior knowledge of the terrain. Category:Blog posts